1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a juicer, especially to a juicer for producing juice with controllable amount of insoluble dietary fiber content
2. Description of Related Art
Modern people increasingly pay attention to healthy diet and nutrition, especially pay attention to fruits and vegetables, but after squeeze and filter the clear fruit juice or vegetable juice may have low nutritive value, because most dietary fiber and protein in fruits and vegetables are lost. Research has proved that cloudy juice and fruit gravy have insoluble dietary fiber and insoluble element such as calcium, insoluble dietary fiber can avoid gastrointestinal diseases, has function of stimulating intestinal peristalsis and promoting defecation.
At present, juicer have two forms, one kind of juicer have pulp discharge structure, can achieve clear liquid after filtering. The motor of juicer drives cutter disk rotating in high-speed, pushing fruits and vegetables from feed inlet to cutter disk, spikes of cutter disk cut up the fruits and vegetables. As the cutter disk generates centrifugal force in high speed, pulp of fruits and vegetables fly off the metal foil filter mesh into the pulp container, while fruits and vegetables juice pass through the metal foil filter mesh flow into juice glass, so as to make effective separation between pulp and juice. For example the patent number of ZL201220010057.6 which discloses a pulp discharge structure of juicer, only can achieves pure fruit and vegetable juice, nutriment in pulp is lost, especially for cellulose. The other kind of juicer don't have similar pulp discharge structure, after squeezing and smashing the fruits and vegetables can achieve compound of pulp and juice, but the amount of pulp can affect the whole taste of fruits and vegetables juice.